What Can You Do?
by aedy
Summary: One day Kurt finds out to be special and decides to become just like those heroes he used to read about. Then, he finds someone to share everything with.


**Title**: _What Can You Do?_  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Puck, Kurt  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: pre-slash Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: AU  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Un-beta,  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 1050  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Written for the prompt on tumblr "Puck and Kurt as superheroes!"

The first time Kurt woke up lying on the street, he simply thought that all the stress from the bullying had turned him into an insomniac, but then he discovered that if he jumped with a little more force, he could stay up in the air for as long as he wanted, that if he thought about a place hard enough, he'd be there when he opened his eyes. And, while he was working under a car in his father's garage and the supports holding up the vehicle broke, he found out that he could be faster than everything he knew and stronger.

It was probably because of all those comics he liked to read, one of his secrets, that when he noticed that his "powers" weren't going away, he started going out at night looking for a chance to take out onto some criminal all of his pent up anger. After all, his favorite superhero wasn't someone nice, it was Dare Devil.

For months he kept his identity a secret, his father didn't suspect a thing and at school he was always careful to not show his abilities. Then someone found out and everything changed.

***

If Kurt focused hard enough, he could pretend that Lima was New York and that he was Dare Devil. He didn't have one of those silly names because he liked the idea of being Kurt Hummel the Superhero without fake identities. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps getting closer, they were frantic and Kurt felt adrenaline pumping through him.

He stayed hidden in the shadows waiting for the person to get closer and when that happened, he saw that it was a boy who was running right in the alley. He waited and just a few moments later, a gang rounded the corner smirking at the boy.

"Well, fairy boy, looks like your run is over." The other men laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes at the predictably of the situation.

His eyes fell upon a pipe lying on the ground and faster than the men's eyes could see, he picked it up and used it to knock the men down. He threw the pipe down, his breath heavy and his heart beating fast. He walked over to the boy making sure that his hoodie still hid his face before he asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and sighed relived. He was about to thank Kurt when his eyes widened. Kurt felt arms going around his waist just as a gunshot rang in the alley. He tensed, and felt the arms around his waist tightening their hold.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kurt tensed when he heard the voice in his ear. It was familiar and it made Kurt turn pale when he remembered about the gunshot.

"Wait here," the voice whispered in his ear and Kurt felt the arms leave him.

When he turned around, he found one of the man he had knocked down staring at him with frightened eyes, but, after a moment, his gaze turned away from Kurt.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"We are the good guys, and we kick your pathetic bad asses."

Kurt couldn't help but smirk at that, shaking his head. He wondered what the hell was happening but he didn't ask anything.

Puck grabbed the man by his shirt and sent him flying into the wall before he looked back at Kurt and said, "We have to fly before the cops arrive here."

"Do you mean that literally?"

"Shit, you can do that?" Puck laughed. "Man, that's so cool. What else can you do?"

Kurt glanced at the boy still sitting on the ground and sighed. "I have to take him home, now."

"Okay." Puck sounded disappointed.

"You can come over," Kurt said, "so we could talk." He didn't wait for Puck's answer but bent down, took old of the boy's elbow and closed his eyes thinking about the boy's home. Since Kurt didn't know where the boy lived, he could only get him to his street but it was enough to get the boy to hug him to death and keep saying "Thank you."

"It's okay." He pulled away and thought about home.

***

"That's so cool," was the first thing Kurt heard when he arrived in his bedroom. He looked towards his bed where Puck was sitting, smiling like a maniac.

"How can you…"

"I don't know, but I love it." Puck got up and walked over to Kurt. "I don't know how or what happened but now I'm a superhero and you are one too. It's not like we can go ask around or go to the hospital…" He trailed off deep in thought for a moment before he laughed. "Man, I wish X-Men was real, we could have answers then."

"I…" Kurt shook his head unable to stop smiling. "I never told anyone about this."

"Me neither. So, what can you do?"

Kurt was about to answer when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "You were shot."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You were just standing there and I had to save your sweet little ass."

"But you're okay."

"I'm strong and I can't be wounded. I have been shot and stabbed in the last months and it never worked."

Kurt didn't know if he was supposed to be horrified or fascinated. "I can move fast, fly, teleport and I'm strong. I thought it was all about moving through space, but then I found out about my strength."

"This means that maybe I can do other stuff too," Puck said excited. He stared at Kurt and his smile disappeared. "You could have died," he whispered.

"It never happened before. I was distracted."

"But what if it happens again?" Puck sounded genuinely worried and Kurt was surprised for a moment before he felt himself blushing when he remembered Puck's comment about his ass.

He smirked and looked up at Puck. "Then maybe you'd like to watch my back? I could watch yours."

Puck's usual grin curved his lips. "I'd like to watch your back, Kurt."


End file.
